


Watching from Above

by bethy_277



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, But once it got in my head, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I couldn't get it out, I said I would never write anything Endgame Compliant, Why Did I Write This?, and then I wrote this, i cried a lot, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethy_277/pseuds/bethy_277
Summary: Tony Stark watches over his family, sees their lives and then welcomes them when they come to him.I told myself that I would never write anything Endgame Compliant and then I was inspired by a post on Tumblr, and this came into my head. I wrote this in an hour and it's totally unedited and unbeta'd so there's that. This will be the one and only time I ever write something that is Endgame-Compliant. Back to normal, happy writing after this.





	Watching from Above

**Author's Note:**

> So as mentioned, I never planned on writing something Endgame Compliant, but I saw this post in Tumblr and this popped into my head and it just wouldn't go away until I wrote it. I wrote it in an hour, so i do apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> After this, I am back to my happy, not Endgame-Compliant fics, and pretending that Endgame didn't happen. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tony’s heart aches as he looks down and sees Peter on his bed, crying. He wants nothing more than to hug the kid, but all he can do is watch. This is how it’s going to be, all he can do is watch his family’s life. He’s okay with what he did, he saved the universe, kept Morgan in the world and brought Peter back, but it doesn’t make it any easier.

He wishes he had gotten longer with the kid, longer than just a hug in the middle of a battle, wishes he had gotten the chance to really talk to him. He’s beyond thankful it was Pepper, Rhodey and Peter who were there with him at the end, some of the most important people in his life- only missing Happy and Morgan.

He watched his funeral, watched his family try to keep it together, watched Happy promise Morgan as many cheeseburgers as he wanted. He cried at that point, seeing his little girl so confused, watching her face as she watched the message he had left them.

“I wish I could let Clint know that I know we won.” Natasha had said to him at that point.

Tony didn’t know where they were but he figured it must have been some form of afterlife, and they were there together. When he had found himself there with her, she had cried and told him she had seen everything, and that she also didn’t regret what they had done.

“What you did was so brave Nat.” Tony had told her and she smiled. “So was your action Tony.”

Neither of them wanted to be there really, they wanted to be with their families but they were both accepting that their sacrifices helped save the world, and for that they couldn’t be upset.

Tony watched as Peter pulled on the Spiderman mask for the first time since he had died 2 weeks earlier. Tony knew what was coming next and could only watch as Peter discovered the video.

_“Hey Kid. If you’re receiving this, it means i’m gone, and if i’m gone, then i’m sorry I had to leave you. But if you’re receiving this, it means you’re back, and that’s the main thing, the reason why we did this. The reason I did this. I wish we had gotten more time kid, I really do. But Pete, you’re going to be okay. You’ve lost a lot in your life and i’m sorry to be another loss, but you are strong kid. So strong. You’re going to have a wonderful life and you’ll become the true superhero you’re meant to be. And i’ll always be around, not that I believe in that stuff, but i’ll be here. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy will be too. And Morgan. You’ll love her Pete. I love you kid.”_

Peter doubled over on the bed as he yanked the mask off and Tony cried with him.

-

The first time Peter went out as Spiderman, Tony watched him go. The teenager made it a few miles before an Iron Man mural caused him to stop. Tony had watched the person tagging the wall, and admired their talents. But now he found himself hating it because it was hurting Peter.

“He’s really missing you.” Natasha spoke up and Tony nodded.

“I’m missing him. But he’s much stronger than he gives himself credit for.”

-

The first time Tony wishes he could be there is when Peter encounters Mysterio for the first time. When Peter hung up on Fury, Tony couldn’t help but feel so much pride with the kid, but also laugh at Peter stressing Happy out. He is so thankful that Happy is taking care of his kid, making sure that Peter is okay, and supplying him with anything he needs.

When Mysterio betrays Peter, Tony’s heart breaks when Peter breaks. He watches the illusions Mysterio uses to snare Peter, but he’s so proud of Peter when he creates a new suit by himself and defeats Mysterio.

Tony is grateful for Peter’s friends, grateful that they stayed the same age and that they stayed with him. Grateful that they know Peter is Spiderman so he has people his own age who know- not that Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and May aren’t there to assist. Peter goes home from Mysterio and tells Nick Fury to leave him alone, and Tony doesn’t think he’s ever felt so much pride.

-

Tony sees Peter get his acceptance to MIT, sees him debate whether to go, watches him try to decide if he even can go with so many reminders of Tony.

It takes Pepper giving Peter some of Tony’s old MIT clothing, and Ned deciding to also go to MIT to get Peter to accept. Tony watches his first day on campus, as he wears one of Tony’s old shirts and tries to keep it together. Ned is a constant for Peter and not for the first time, Tony wishes he could thank the boy for being there so steadfastly for Peter, for never once faltering in their friendship.

-

He watches as Morgan starts middle school, growing up to be so much like Tony. Pepper never lets Morgan forget about him, always telling her stories and showing her pictures.

When Peter is back from school, he shares even more with her. She’s so smart and kind, taking after both himself and Pepper in so many different ways. She talks to Tony sometimes, tells him she misses him and that she’s so proud to have a daddy who saved the world.

She brags about him to her friends, the ones who know about him. She excels in science and math and he knows she’s going to follow in his footsteps, despite Rhodey’s efforts to get her involved in the Air Force. She rejects him time after time and Peter teases Rhodey every time.

-

Tony even watches Harley, watches as he grows up, and becomes a mechanic. He leaves Tennessee and comes up to New York, to be closer to them all.

He and Peter become good friends and when Peter graduates college, they both take over SI, with assistance from both MJ and Ned.

Tony knows Pepper couldn’t have left the company in better hands when she steps down, and the four of them take SI to even greater heights than Tony could have ever imagined, never letting anyone forget just whose legacy they are protecting, never letting anyone forget who saved the world, even after all the years that have passed.

-

He’s there when Peter gets married to a girl he met in college, an empty seat left to mark where Tony should have been. She makes Peter smile like no one else can, and she keeps up with his intelligence which is no small feat.

She accepts that Peter has had a tremendous amount of loss in his life and understands when it becomes too much, always there to talk him through any panic attacks or sensory overloads. It’s not long after that she becomes pregnant, and then Tallie comes into the world.

They had both agreed that it had to be a T name, there were no other options which makes Tony choke up. Pepper and May were there for the birth, Tony wishing he could hold that tiny little baby. He’s so proud of Peter, so proud of Lydia. He’s so proud when Peter officially retires the mantle of Spiderman a few years into Tallie’s life, having done so much and saved so many lives.

-

Morgan is the next to get married, a wonderful man who she had met at a Stark gala.

Pepper had been the one to check him out, do a full background check and keep him in check for more than a year before she finally loosened up, much sooner than Tony knows it would have taken him. Tony cries when he watches Morgan walk down the aisle in the white dress, holding onto Rhodey’s arm.

Tony’s best friend is getting old now as is Pepper and Tony knows it won’t be long before he hopefully sees them again, he’s been waiting for so long.

He sees Peter, Lydia, Tallie and Taylor, Peter’s two children growing up so quickly and making their mark on the world. Everyone cries as Morgan marries Harry, including Tony and Natasha and Clint, who had joined them a year prior. He had gotten to see his children grow before it came his time. He had sobbed upon seeing Natasha again.

They had left an empty seat again, representing where Tony should have been and some more for people who had also passed on.

It’s not long before Morgan is pregnant and Tony is watching as Tony Jr comes into the world, more tears being shed.

-

Tony is there waiting when Pepper comes to him. He had watched as she took her last breaths in their-her- bed with Morgan, Peter, Happy, Harley, and the children there- Rhodey was with Tony, having come a few months prior after a short battle with an illness. It had been both awful and a relief to everyone when he passed, having lived a good life.

Pepper had grown old, watched her child and pseudo-children grow up, get married, give her grandchildren and now she was letting go. He watched her smile one last time and close her eyes. Everyone surrounding the bed had started crying and then she was there in front of Tony and he wrapped his arms around her, as she hugged him back.

“Oh my god.” Pepper said. “You’re here. I’ve missed you everyday.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Tony replied. “You did a wonderful job with our kids. I’m so proud of you, and of them. You’ve done such an incredible job.”

“I wish you’d been there, but what you did was such a brave, brave thing. You wonderful, idiotic man.” Pepper said as she clung to him.

-

Tony watches as more people join him. Laura Barton, Happy, Steve, May Parker, Bruce.

Each one welcomed with open arms, and a heartache for thoughts of those left behind.

Lydia is the only thing getting Peter through when May passes on. May watches Peter with Tony and she cries, wishing she hadn’t had to leave him, but knowing it was her time. Peter cries more than Tony has seen in a long time but he can’t even express his pride when Peter pulls himself together and continues living, helping Harley, Morgan, MJ and Ned with SI and raising his children.

-

Tony is more than ready for when it comes Peter’s time, it having been so long that he’s been watching him. He’s watched him live such a wonderful, fulfilled life, grow old, watched him raise three incredible children, and leave a wonderful legacy for the children he leaves behind. May is there with him as Peter takes his last breath on Earth and then Peter is in front of them-

“Tony?”

“Hey Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. I cried while writing this because Tony Stark's death is still not something I am over, and probably won't be over for a while, and I know there are others that feel the same way. 
> 
> I did deliberately switch my tenses in this. 
> 
> And now back to "Endgame? What's that?"


End file.
